This Is Our Story
by Dark and Death
Summary: Backtrack to when team CFVY were mere first years. This is there story of how they came to be. Shipping Coco x Fox and Velvet x Yatsuhashi. Full of serious battles that contrast the innocent humor within the story. Coco starts out a bit more authoritative before softening. Fox is blind, cheating with a sonar aid. Velvet is a bit more timid, and Yatsuhashi hasn't loosened up yet.
1. Initiation

**Death: Hey guys! So, my literacy will be a bit more chill regarding introductory and humor, but come to the fight scenes and it's all out sensory and impressive description! Always open for ideas for certain, more humorous or serious chapters! Sorry if the characters are a tad OOC, this is just how I would see their past selves compared to their present and how they got so BADASS! btw, Fox has a device on his ear that allows him to map out the area especially in dangerous combat though (he loses it lair though, don't worry!). **

* * *

"So Coco- Um, that's your name right?"

"Mmhm,"

"So, u-um what combat school did you graduate from?" Reputation always came with interrogation, much to the amusement of a certain fashionista. With sly, timber eyes that gleamed behind the shades, she smirked upon being cornered on the airship by a small group of newcomers such as herself. One peppy, magenta haired gal didn't hesitate to push her face very close in curiosity so that Coco actually had to back up to prevent their heads from colliding.

"Signal, forged my own weapon there actually," She lowered her shades to the bridge of her nose to talk to the hyper gal, allowing her to have a short peek at her chocolate optics.

"Soooo coool~! And I love you hair, and your outfit and your-" The female squealed before a more conservative, sapphire haired male politely pulled her back out if the taller's personal space.

"Sorry about her, we just get a little excited when meeting the few students from a reputable school. We're kind of the rookies of the bunch." He apologized. "We'll politely be leaving you alone now, sorry again for the sudden greeting."

"No problem," With the pair of newbies gone, Coco took the time to fully examine the population of the airship she was aboard to the revered school of Beacon after already having her fill of the view.

Occupying a spot view of the scenic rout behind the glass, Coco crossed her arms atop the silver railing, turning her head away from the passing sky to examine the many clusters of hunters and huntresses inside with her. Some catching with old friends, some set on awing at the landscape below, and some already working on making some new acquaintances in their fresh start. Coco immediately felt quite tempted to join the welcoming party and make a couple swift friendships in familiarize herself with the environment, after all, she was no wall flower. But, her need to analyze the competition outweighed her desire to socialize.

It seemed like a regular crowd, some faunis, most human. Some were clearly sword wielders, some masters with a hammer or spear, and she spotted some less common weapons dotting the backs or occupying the hands of other students, none as stylish is hers though. Some beings did stand out to her as striking whether in appearance or attitude. In the corner, looming over the bustling crowd stood a lone giant who's height was easily kissing seven foot, equipped with ivy green oriental amor and a golden buster-sword perched behind his back. Coco took the time to admire the intimidator before being drawn to a more timid specimen shivering while immersed in a population of other faunis. She seemed an oddity among them, with large brown rabbit ears sprouting from her skull, letting them droop to a depressing low, as to perhaps highlight her insecurity even amongst her own kind. Finally, it was hard to see, but she spotted an interesting being in the opposite corner of her, just on the outer skirts of her vision. Darker skinned than most of the others, he had an interestingly cropped orange top clothed in a sleeveless flame colored vest and black trousers that revealed an array of new and old scars embroidered on his arm and… Maybe one down his lip? Coco's vision wasn't the best from a far, especially with her need to filter and chase out any peak of light from her visuals. Wait… Were his eyes… White?

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," A hologram in the illusion of a women dressed in white and a purple and black cape manifested just in front of the windows of the airship's view. Many people as well as Coco herself obediently turned her attention to the announcement. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world." The hologram faded upon the arrival at the said academy.

Coco departed the carrier ship along with the rest of the crowd, keeping eye on the curious orange top whom she took interest in. She glanced back. He seemed to be melded in with the rest of the slower crowd. It was upon closer inspection did she notice a small device clipped on the top of his right ear. A sort of electronic thing, it strongly resembled a bluetooth to her notice, blinking that aqua beam every couple of seconds.

"Hm." She mused, securing the bullet-studded strap of her bag atop her right shoulder and moving forward.

After a long strut down the main avenue, the fashionable huntress arrived with the last of the students in the amphitheater. The impressive, large, domed infrastructure combined with the multiple components and linings of the internal already winning her approval as she swiveled her vision above and below like the rest of the students in silent awe.

She found herself directly next to person of interest and albeit a tad uncomfortably so, corralled by the rest of the bustling crowd. But he seemed nice, she supposed. Relaxed, composed a bit on the quite side as she observed. The other huntsman didn't even notice her staring at him so close, keeping his visuals down and concealed. Strange, Coco was told rather often that she had quite the powerful, noticeable gaze. She noticed the bluetooth device to be only blinking once every ten seconds now. And was it just her, or could everybody else feel that minuscule pulse emitting from it too?

A cough announced itself on the microphone. "… I'll… Make this a short talk. I expect you all have gathered here in search of knowledge, with device on how to hone your craft and perfect and acquire new skills. And with this new arsenal, I expect you all to do nothing short of dedicating your life to the protection of the people. When I look upon you, I see many hidden talents, skill waiting to be harnessed by none other than yourself with the guidance of our school. But as of now, until next year, consider yourself no more than wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. Some of you assume that knowledge will free of this, but knowledge can only carry you so far… It is up to you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin concluded the announcement by letting Glynda reconquer the conversation.

"You will gather at the ball tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are all dismissed."

Night fell before time could blink and like the others, Coco settled atop her cushioned sleeping mat provided to all new students at the curtesy of the academy. Although coming in a bland scarlet color, she did appreciate the free rental and the warm blanket. She sat up cross-legged at the top of her mat, using the provided pillow as a prop for a magazine she currently occupied herself with, reading the glow of the candle light beside her. The sleepy huntress yawned in her comfy, timber colored pajamas with gold trim, marbled buttons and embroidery as she patiently waited for the noise to die down with lessening number of students getting ready for bed. Even her pajamas were designer.

Settling on her left were a couple of female students, all chipper and swell, taking a few admiring glances at her before settling into their fashioned beds. She then noticed a male arriving on her left side. And to her surprise again, it was none other than the orange top who had been conveniently place next to her whenever the chase arose. Fortunately, Coco wasn't the one to be alarmed at these things, mere coincidence or not. The shaded skinned hunter unclipped the device on his ear just before turning to the empty spot, rolling out the two sleeping essentials a few inches beside her. The sudden unfurl of the sheets, sent a gentle gust of air towards her direction and although benign, blew out the candle that was next to her. She grunted slightly, coughing at the light swathe of smoke that got sucked into her nose. The hunter next to her seemed to spook slightly, twitching at the noise she made beside him.

"S-Sorry, is there someone there?" He asked, his white gaze, inaccurately aimed slightly above her head.

"Eh, don't sweat it, you're fine. Just kinda, blew out my candle a bit." She pardoned, not bothering to relight it with a second match and simply plucking the tray of it out of the way while concluding her readings.

"My apologies," Coco watched him recalibrate his head and diluted eyes to her voice. _So__… __He__'__s blind. _She noted, verifying her thesis by waving a hand back and forth in front of his face. The battle-scarred didn't even blink as she waved the article, in fact… It seemed he didn't even blink very often at all. "Is it okay if I sleep next to you?" He questioned.

"Go ahead," She patted the area next to her on the edge of her own blanket, indirectly aiding him by targeting a spot for him to place his belongings.

"Thank you." He began situating, it was clear to her of his disability once he began shuffling around, although he did do well to hide it, not even the boys next to or the girls passing by noticed. They just assumed he was just a strange guy with white eyes to be avoided. Coco watched him settle on his side facing her, expression absent from his features as he simply closed his eyes and slept. She soon followed his example as the chandler and candles that lined the wall were snuffed out.


	2. Channel and Gunmetal

**Death: WOW! Thank you soooo much guys for all your follows favs and reviews! Because of this, I'll be updating at a speed twice my regular! You can count on a chapter every 2-3 days! But still be sure to follow to get them immediately! Oh, btw Coco uses her secondary weapon here for the encounter near the end. It looks like a large, 2 and a quarter feet wide, serrated, 3 dimensional flying disc with a golden outer ring where the serrated blades are and an inner section that his silver that harbors powerful propellors within a protective spindle covering its top and bottom that also serves as a grip when they meet at the center. Its a secondary weapon I made for her. I think it suits her pretty well and if you guys request, I'll even have a friend draw it out on a pad so you guys can see the digital art and design of it! :D**

* * *

There was rustling… All around me… The subtle sound of morning moans slowly pooled into the ballroom until it was plump with tired yawns, refreshed signs, and the bustling of waking students. _Just five more minutes__… _Fox pleaded, his form curling into a cosy ball beneath the burgundy sheets, covering his ears with the thin cloth in attempt to shut out the waking world. Unfortunately for one as acute of hearing as Fox, that was impossible, especially when even his neighbors had begun to stir.

Fox groaned, unsheathing his face from his self-made cocoon and rising to the shine. After clipping on his portable, radiative sonar to his ear he found that the female with the rather welcoming voice was absent from his range, probably already gone to get dressed like the majority of the students.

After getting dressed, brushing his teeth and being treated to a wonderful breakfast, Fox contently made his way amongst the crowd to the locker rooms. He silently blessed whomever made the lockers for the reason that the numbers had been soldered in bold. That way, he could easily trace the numbers with the pads of his fingertips to find his where his weapons had been stored. He had to admit, he was a tad embarrassed to consider what people thought of him, casually going about caressing each locker to find their number, already feeling the many disdainful looks of the majority of the other students preying upon him. Chances were they were either completely unaware of his disability and thought he was a complete weirdo, or were precisely aware of his disability and still thought he was complete weirdo.

_552__… __553__… __Ah, here it is._ After finally pinpointing his locker, he easily unlocked the thing by punching in the code and scanning his scroll over the security check. To be honest, Fox was used to electronic codes, able to pinpoint each number on the holographic keys after feeling around the diameter of the panel. After that process, things became ever more predictable to him. The locker easily popped open, allowing easy access to his weapons. He locked them around his wrists, the cuspate blades sheathed safely inside the darker cuffs. He dubbed the weapon Iron Gemini from when he was but an infant after the weapon grew on him emotionally. The daggers were like twins, reflecting each other emotionally, spiritually but he often used them to preform different tasks on the job.

"Tsk, look at him, poor thing blind as a bat," An unfamiliar voice snickered behind him. It was low, snarky, and all around foul as Fox thought. Filled with mock pity, the voice held the agreement of many approving grumbles and what he heard as a nod by the crescendos in their vocal trajectory. A cohort of heavy footfalls trailed after, in rhythm to the low snorts and chuckles. _Sounds like a hoard of hyenas__…_ Fox closed the locker, securing the code and locking the safe before being deliberately shoved against it by the nape of his neck as he was about to turn around. His chest collied harshly with the unrelenting metal as well as the blunt of his forehead, dazing him momentarily before his instincts took over. He whirled around, but before he could even muster his defenses, a giant hand found itself snug, gripping and twisting the front of his collar and pinning him against the locker door with sheer brute strength. Judging by the force, he could tell the assaulter was probably a little over six foot, the presence towering over him, and he didn't need his radar to pinpoint the minions surrounding as their cackles and verbalized grins donated their positions.

"Wow, what do you know! You really are blind! Quick, how many fingers do you think I'm holding up?" Fox knew he was holding up his middle finger just to mock him, and he was just about to answer him back with equal venom until the grip intensified into a tight choke around his vitals. He coughed, clutching the arm that began to make his arteries ache, trying to squeeze the life out of it before it did the same to him. "Seriously why'd you even come to this school. This school is for perfect creations, like me, not sad flaws like you. I don't even know what kind of partner would take you in."

"Maybe one as sad as him, aye Thanatos?" One of the hyenas chipped in.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to beat them up too, maybe give 'em an even worser disability than your-" Using his arm as leverage, Fox was able to lift both of his legs high enough to drop kick his assaulter right center in the stomach. The force sent Thanatos tumbling against the marble a few meters away, finishing with a decisive crash against one of the opposing lockers. Fox remained stationed where he was, his sonar now pulsating signals every half a second as he listened to the surprised gasps from the rest of minions, smelling the wafting tension in the atmosphere. He focused on the small rustling, signaling the bully's recovery as he shifted slowly back onto his feet, his breathing labored and growling.

"You think this is over, retard?! I'll get you back for that!" Thanatos barked at him, about to lunge when a voice emerged from the speakers.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda announced through the PA. The bully as well as his horde of lackeys retreated immediately out of the locker room while Fox was left to tend to his own wounds. As he was massaging the slight ache from the sore arteries his nose caught something odd in the air… The scent of Channel perfume, no doubt, and… Gunmetal… Followed by the slow click of heeled boots passed him by. An interesting combination he'd never smelt before that jutted out like blood against forest leaves both scent and sight-wise. It still lingered for a good time, fastened to his senses even after the soft clucks faded from both range and hearing. He wondered…

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin began, the scent of expresso coffee wafting in the crisp, mountain air. They were on the cliffside, each huntsman and huntress station atop a grey, stone plaque slightly elevated above the meadow of evergreen blades. Fox hardened himself against the slight chill the air brought to the altitude, steeling himself like his weapons, obediently drawn beside his arms. Fox could only imagine the extraordinary and extravagant view from such a vantage point. It must be nice to look down at the world around, even if lurking with Grimm, he assumed it did nothing to deter the pleasantry of site in and of itself.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams… Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Speechless was the crowd before the professors, having barely known each other and foreign to the concept of reliance.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Many a groan from the line up. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Quiet gasps from the crowd noised the cliff, the whispers rolling off the side of the banks into the hungry, growling forest.

_Oh, eye contact, huh__…__? Wait. Eye contact?!_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… Or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Serval hands shot to the sky judging by the harsh sweep of clothing and the singles his sonar was beeping to him now at a top speed of every quarter of a second. Fox also posed a question regarding his situation, but almost immediately brushed it off. Professor Ozpin wouldn't pity his disability and none the less, he wouldn't want a person to be stuck with someone like him, a flawed, battle scarred royal incapable of defending his comrades.

"Good, now, take your positions." Fox crouched slightly, allowing his right blade to swivel to the front, masking the twitch of his lips with the gleam of the painted steel while moving his left to curve around the back of waist. His back left angle, bent and poised, ready to use the force of the launch to spring him into the air while his other half-knelt steadily. After a few moments Fox could detect the take off of students all in a safe, single file one by one. A mix of screams of panic and thrill-seeking squeals erupted in his ear drums as he too was rocketed into the air with the latter.

Fox was clearly at a disadvantage when it came to all things aerial. He just couldn't _see_ things coming without his sonar. And even the device seemed to glitch when it came to high altitudes, besides, he was falling faster than the little thing could project, and its merger range won't help him until he was almost face to face with a towering tree. Free falling at thrill seeker's speed, Fox found his ordinance. Straightening his physique to a sharp, arrowing dive, he tucked one of his knees up against his stomach, the other balancing his sail in the air like a rutter as he allowed his twin blades to follow through with his from, skewering the untamed wind from behind. In the last few seconds of his descent, his sonar catches the glimpse of a behemoth tree roughly ten meters from sky fall. Fox flips his blades so that the cruel edge of them are pointed downwards from his hold like eagle talons and pivots his form to the side. The curve of his right blade catches the edge of the top trunk, piercing through its thick defenses and slowing his fall as he spiraled downward around the tree, connected by his blades. Upon nearing the end of his dizzying descent, he gored the waist of the tree with both of his steel claws. This put a final halt to his landing once hitting an impossible runt in the structure that his weight could not sever. The blind huntsman then detached his blades, coming to a swift landing upon the cushion of the forest floor. _Ugh, I missed you earth_. He sighed, contemplating whether or not to kiss the ground like some of the seasick pirates he'd heard about in the fairytales that his mother used read to him.

Fox began to wander in the northern direction of the forest, his sonar allowing him to maneuver his way between the never ending mirage of trees, his footfalls as soft as a grazing rabbit or a cunning forest predator. If there was one thing the teen wasn't blind to, it was an internal compass, never failing to astonish friends, foes, and family as he would intuitively point to the correct position countless times again and again while the opposition stared dumbfounded at a pocket compass. This 6th sense of his did seem to linger around him, always coming in handy in the worst of times. And what it told him right now was that he was being watched.

He could feel them. The malicious red stare, like bleeding rubies in the midsummer night that scorched through any innocent bushel within the forest. Nothing could conceal the evil of Grimm. The black energy like tar as it melted across their backs, smelting the surrounding foliage in dusky, obsidian ink. Fox knew they were stalking even before his radar detected a whole pack encircling his presence. Their coarse growls and hostile snarls stark amongst the dense verdure as they edge closer until the brambles that shielded him from vision crunched under their gnarled paws. Close now, approximately four meters away all around and the alpha in front only about three meters as he howled to corral more to his beck and call. Fox counted eight in total including the alpha Beowolf and readied his stance, crouching low to the ground like the cunning fox he was. He inhaled the scent of the earth, the radiation of negativity, and empty pulse of their soulless, hollow shells. He awaited their strike.

The alpha wolf lead, leaping towards him in a bounding sprint followed by its other pack members who shadowed his charge. Fox lunged forward while the alpha was airborne, his right blade impaling the chest of the dead beast. It writhed until its dead body hung limp across his vermillion blades. He threw the enormous body of their fallen leader into the onslaught of incoming beowolves, colliding with the larger carcass of their own. Several yelps nipped at his ears, the snapping of their vertebrae announced an end to their lawless existence. Fox picked the last three off, slicing them down the middle or pounding them against the chest of a tree until the pack disintegrated into nothing more than vanishing onyx dust.

Fox panted, allowing himself to rest in the middle of the bloodied clearing, cleansing itself of Grimm's blood until the hairs on his neck prickled at the aura of a larger, more formidable beast. Before he could even prepare his fatigued physique for another duel, the Grimm roared, pouncing at him from out of blue. The huntsman blocked his face just in time to be sent airborne by the force of a large paw, ricocheting him up and knocking him to the side by blunt of his legs. His torn body landed in a harsh tumble against the ground. His shoulders took the brunt of the damage, his arms suffered greatly from the behemoth punch from the Grimm, while his legs ached with their some of their tendons torn. But wait… He couldn't _see_ it anymore. His head darted left, right searching for the missing ear piece until he heard that distinct tremor of signal coming from five feet in front of him. He reached for it, foolishly leaving his back splayed against the ground, open to the towering king ursa just a few feet away. The Grimm charged, the sound of metal and particles crinkled underfoot announced an end to the device's vibrations and he was left vulnerable to a Grimm now a multistory above him, poised on two legs roaring and ready to strike.

"Get down!" Fox acted on reflex to the foreign voice behind him, flattening his body against the ground and shielding his head. The sound of some metal, serrated disc sliced through the air above him like a metallic cyclone. It spliced the ursa's head clean off, the decapitated body part crashing to the ground beside him as the body fell back, pounding the forest floor, the aftershocks of its fall still resonating within Fox's ears. The slicer then boomeranged back to it's user whom he heard snatched it out of mid air and return it towards her side. A scent wafted towards his direction as she strode towards his folded form. It was that scent again; Channel and gunmetal.

* * *

**Just in case if you didn't read the top, Coco uses her secondary weapon here for the encounter near the end. It looks like a large, 2 and a quarter feet wide, serrated, 3 dimensional flying disc with a golden outer ring where the serrated blades are and an inner section that his silver that harbors powerful propellors within a protective spindle covering its top and bottom that also serves as a grip when they meet at the center.**


	3. She Tapped That

**Death: Sorry about this being a short chapter guys! This was a tricky one to write, especially with the fact I was trying my hardest not to make them both seem to OOC. Anywho, next chapter is where to action happens! And I will be introducing new Grimms made by other RWBY fans! Think you've got Coco's weapon down yet? If not, don't worry. I'm working on the picture, but because I've decided to include her in it as well, it might take until the next chapter to complete. Enjoy!**

* * *

_He could__'__ve avoided that__…_ Coco grunted, her weapon obediently rallied back to her hand as she caught the core of its (top) dominant spindles. As the fashionista had found out, her bullets did little to penetrate the hides of the Grimm in this forest, even when backed by the force of her gatling gun. As a huntress in training, even her father had restricted a heavy portion of her arsenal until she had learned to master her weapon to the fullest in attempt to teach her to reply on technique rather than raw firepower, which her father himself dubbed unreliable. So Coco, already quite a bit acquainted with her apparatus when it came to its incarnation as a gun, decided to trial its other manifestation.

Her secondary weapon almost looked like the blade of a pizza cutter, only with several pieces, layers, and modules whose metal was artfully composed of the same material as her gatling gun. Golden Goliath, which she affectionately dubbed Gillius, was like a large, 2 and a quarter foot wide, serrated, 3 dimensional flying disc with a golden outer ring of serrated blades and an inner section (or ring) composed of silver that bordered powerful propellors at the core of the mechanism. The blades of such powerful lift were caged within a protective spindle webbing over its top and bottom that also served as a grip when they meet at the center. Within the center joint were buttons that controlled the force of rotation for the outer and secondary rings and a neighboring press for the activation of the propellors, allowing her weapon to be mobile in its attacks.

The huntress strode towards her newfound partner who was still half crouch atop the ground, the click of her heels defining her pace as she made her way towards him. To be honest, Coco had high hopes for this particular huntsmen, impressed by his finesse, intuition, and patient technique despite a crippling disability. It showed determination, relentlessness, and vigor, the traits that she deemed ideal for a partner to be paired with the likes of her stature.

She finalized her approach by closing the last of their distances, leaving only a foot to spare as she towered over his temporarily crumpled form. She lowered her shades, dragging them to the base of her bridge and unsheathing her rich, hazel gaze. Her pupils dilated, harnessing a new fix her partner beneath her, filtering his signature dark completion, ruffled vermillion locks, and the numerous raw scars that claimed his skin. The fellow teen seemed to spook upon her arrival, a twitch striking his still body before he slowly divulged his head from the crevices of his hands. His diluted eyes only blinked at the base of her shoes where the sound emanated from, arcing his head up slightly more, his estimation only reaching the knot of her neckline. Her new partner now sat more upright, with legs folded beneath his rear and hands respectfully atop his knees with his gaze directed upward, staring at his own prediction of her height. Coco's lips subconsciously twitched into the formation of a small smile before refocusing on a slight past predicament she noted when the ursa had knocked him down. _Wasn__'__t he trying to reach for something underneath it__…__? _She mused.

She pivoted, turning her attention to the decaying carcass, now half dissipated into coal smoke. She jabbed the jaw of her boot into its rib, kicking the cur over onto his belly, revealing curious splinters of metal that it had crushed beneath its mass. She knelt, her form bend and hand reaching towards the shattered, glinting specs of silver, blue, and copper wire. Her fingers plucked a handful of the broken fragments, getting a good look at dead jigsaw puzzle before allowing the pieces to sand through the gaps in her digits, the skilled metalwork and forged plastic wire weeping with defeat as they slipped through her grasp.

"So… You've been cheating all this time?" Coco sighed, disappointment soaking her tone. The orange top responded to her dismay by frowning, guiltily as he tilted his head away from the direction of her voice. Coco shifted, so that she was crouched directly in front of him, her gaze trying to pierce through the murky white that fogged the gateway to his soul. "Look, I've known all about your disability, from day one actually; How you can't see, but allow me to say I'm quite… disappointed." She began. He startled, his head immediately swerved to her voice, those optics now conscious as they widened, his mouth slightly agape, and his cocked oh so slightly to the side. The huntress took it as a sign that he'd never actually been talked to like this before. "Growing dependent on something so fragile, that you can lose so quickly… Kinda risky, don't you think?"

"I-I'm sorry," It looked like the huntsmen had really no idea what to say to the fashionista, which did a work to mildly amuse her, but the serious point she was trying to get across took priority over humor.

"No need to be. I'm your partner, I'm not your mother, father, friend or sibling. That means that you can rely on me at times… But that also means that I'm not going to pity you, 'Cause pity never helped anybody in this world." Her message took a darker tone as she gripped one of his inside hands to lug him up to his feet. She chuckled, amused by his starstruck face at the way she could easily help up a near two hundred pounds with little effort. This brought them closer, face to face as her gaze was allowed to tilt slightly upward, him being two inches over her. "So keep up, because one day, just like that radar, I might not be here to help you. Then what are you going to do? Are you just gonna roll over and die, or are you going to fight your way back to survival?" She released her grip on his hand, returning it meaningfully back to his side. He didn't answer her, he just merely stared, shocked by her speech and maybe the way she handled it so expertly. How she completely overlooked his disability, and even told him to man up a bit more and deal with it might've rocked something within him as Coco had found. The result of him just staring dumbfounded at her made her eyes narrow a bit behind the shades, slightly annoyed by his nil reception.

"Name's Coco. What do they call you by?" She attempted, her words equivalent to the snap of a finger directed at his ear.

"Fox," He answered swiftly. _Ah__… __So he was paying attention. _Although his tone lacked confidence, it told her that her rather harsh message was being filtered.

"Well Fox, let's get moving." She gestured with the nod of her head, turning on her heel and taking two steps forward before a call came from behind, pausing her proceed.

"Wait-" He called, his voice teetering on the bridge of a yell. Coco took it that he wasn't used to speaking out, the sheer delivery was awkward and didn't at all match his disposition. "Um… Are you sure you want someone like me… After all, I-I might let you down one day…" Fox hesitated. It was enough to make Coco to stop completely once he said that. She turned and started to walk towards him.

"Maybe. Maybe there will come a day where you'll let me down. But when that happens, wouldn't you'd rather have it be a factor other than the most obvious?" She pointed out, now standing at his side, their shoulders nearly touching as they gazed now at opposite ends. "Don't think like that, 'cause if you start thinking your worthless, then it'll only be a while before the others'll start thinking that too." She delivered her reminder with a hand on his shoulder, the note breezing over the side of bare skin. Coco swiveled behind his back so that she was just inches away from his posterior.

"I've got high hopes for ya, Fox." The huntress added, delivering an encouraging slap on the hunter's luscious butt cheeks for the added exclamation. Snickering as she strode away, her ears pleased to hear the abrupt gasp that escaped from his lips after the love-tap. "I'll help you out, so are you gonna just let yourself disappoint me like that?"

"I'll… Try my hardest…" He promised. Content with his answer, Coco began to proceed forward, only to be halted by additional confirmation. "So… Does this make us partners now?" Coco had a look on her face that just screamed, "r_eally?__" _But her gaze was softened when looking back at his insecure stance. Fox;s right arm crossed over his stomach, gripping the left with tense lips and a gaze aimed to kiss the ground.

"Yup, for the next four years of our lives." She snickered. "Come on, we've got a relic to retrieve."


	4. Creepy Crawly Puppettiers

**Death: Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the late update. Finals are killing me right now, so I might not post a chapter in about a week, but rest assured that when summer comes, I'll be up to date with the chapters! You can rely on the fact that this fanfic will never be abandoned that to you guys and all your lovely devotion! 3 Feel free to post recommendations for the fic's continuation and evolutions, or ideas for some little shorts and fun chapters for you all to enjoy!**

* * *

Fox and Coco strode their way through the greenery cautiously; Coco with her eye out for any strange rustling of an unfamiliar bramble, Fox with his ears like radar, scanning the sounds around them. There were no birds in this forest, the sweet-minded chirping, absent from both their ears. The scents were not fresh or crisp, rather leaden and aged, so much so that Fox began to identify the peculiar aroma as depression itself. The green, in contrast was heavy, looming with gloom despite their regal height and gargantuan supports.

But suddenly, a hiss came from a shadow behind a tree, the dark void in front of the two, lengthening like long shadows. The two froze dead center of a clearing, each looking to source the rapid clicks, hisses and spits that seemed to from all directions. Fox and Coco ended up back to back with each other, weapon's drawn, covering for each their own blindspots as heads veered wildly two and fro to scout the currently shrouded beasts.

"Hey Fox, answer me this; Were you born blind?" Coco asked, her optics still trained on the threat before then, leading the conversation while on lookout.

"Um… No." He hesitated, partially because of discomfort, and partially from the threat before them. "From when I was born I had a severe case of glaucoma." He began, "The doctors were hesitant at administering a drug to stop it on a child, especially since I was the first born of my… Lineage…"

"Lineage, aye? I can relate." Coco nodded monotonously, her Gatling gun pivoted towards every which way, clearly as blind as her when it came to the detection of monsters.

"Since, they couldn't guarantee any side effects ensuing from it, my father postponed the medication until I was of age, hoping that the disease would recede. But as I aged, my vision went from clear to blurry… And I became officially blind at the age of seven." Fox took a step back, and the sudden snap of a few twigs beneath his heels was enough to summon a hive of glowing red eyes in the direction in front with a symphony of agitated hisses.

"So… You still remember what colors looked like, right?"

"Um… Yes vaguely. Why-"

"It's a giant white spider web, about the width and height of a tour bus and there are… Eight Crypt Crawlers; Arachnid Grimm with white carapaces pierced with those red markings on the web too. And… They're conjuring something…" She described. Fox, looked utterly dumbfounded by her explanation, not the report itself, but the fact that she actually took the time to inscribe things in his mind given their tight situation.

"Thank you… No body has ever really bothered to-" The Grimm were done conjuring it seemed, now puppeteering a gargantuan golem of forest rock and moss. The structure groaned to life, towering over them at a story tall, the peaks of its shoulders, head, chest, and legs inhabited by the dog-sized Crawlers that scurried too and for their stations, manipulating the joints of their weapon with sticky silken threads. The living pile of prehistoric rock lugged a large boulder into its arms, and with a unison motion of a thrash by all of the Crypt Crawlers, hurled the projectile towards them.

"Duck!" Coco rolled to the side just as Fox dodged to the right, the pair avoiding the blow just in a nick of time. As Fox stood beside the rugged instrument, he heard the firing of his partner's bullets pelting the side of the giant. Coco knew well that the thing was merely a puppet controlled by the webs of the Grimm, but the bullets only dented the tough carapaces of the arachnids, which easily dodged predictable angles of her fire. "Dammit, I hate these shitty bullets…" The fashionista spat, her weapon mutating back to its razor sharp, disk-like formation. As Coco eyed the weapons of her partner, two choices came to mind. _Hm, I can exhaust myself and go ham-crazy trying to saw these things in half with Golden Goliath or maybe we can see what those weapons are worth. _

"Fox, catch!" Coco, using the propellers of her weapon, she propelled herself into the air, aiming for the shoulder of the monster which perched a Crawler. She spun, launching her weapon beneath her by the force of her legs her the arachnid. The metallic frisbee succeed in injuring the Grimm's now shriveled legs as well as sending the shrieking thing airborne towards her. With her time remaining in the air, Coco swiftly kicked it towards her partner before landing on the manipulat's shoulder, the crippled spider now came hurdling towards him.

Fox heard the incoming projectile just in time to slice it in half with a single upward slash. With their first collaboration a success, the foe was easily taken down after that. Coco jabbed at the button of the handle of her razor blade, making it rotate its live, cuspate brass teeth on the ends of its rings. She rocketed the weapon across the surface of the puppet, the raging blade knocking five Crypt Crawlers off the rock as it spiraled down the structure and stopped its detour when caught against the ground. With his speed, Fox easily leapt up, shearing all of the Grim before they disintegrated against the forest floor, twitching in their depart. With its conjurers gone, the structure crumbled to the ground. Coco called her weapon back to catch her landing as the two watched the towering stone golem fragment against the ground.

"Hm, didn't I hear a certain someone say he couldn't do it?" The brunette chuckled.

"Thanks… I had no idea that it would turn out as well as it had." Fox blushed, acknowledging her compliment by swiveling his head towards her. "Maybe, I could get used to just scent, touch, and audio." Upon ambling towards her direction, Fox felt it. A twinge, a crack in their shared happy moment like a malevolent shadow, maturing into a some dangerous ebon wraith in front of him. The hum and buzz of the air combined with the ever so slight scratching against the bark of a tree behind her like the scattering of insect legs… Arachnid legs.

Fox didn't think twice. Acting upon instinct as he lunged at presence of the Grim, relying on his naked senses to pinpoint his target, his weapon pivoted so that the blade's slight recent curve was beaked forward.

"Watch out!" He shouted, plunging the blade of his weapon into the remaining Grim. The arachnid screeched, its pincers splintering the air with its agonized scour as it disintegrated into nothing but fleeting black ash. Then, he smelled it. The hint of heavy iron with the mist of liquidation… Blood… Blood that stung his nose.


	5. The Birth of a Team

**Death: Super sorry for the long wait guys! And extra sorry for the short chapter. We basically just used this chapter as a "we're still here!" update. XP Both of us were quite busy adjusting to our new habitats, but are happily getting back into shape for some more frequent publishing! So feel free to tell others that This Is Our Story is back on track and ready to be active! Expect a chapter every week or so from now on! We have lots of inspiration!**

* * *

"Gah-!" Coco gasped as the beak of her partner's blade cut across her shoulder on the way to impaling the remaining Grim. The slice, luckily, was only a superficial cut, not deep enough as to require stitching, but did shear a good centimeter-deep gash across her left shoulder. Under normal circumstances, the brunette would've easily been able to dodge the lunge, underestimating her partner's reflexes to work at lightnings' pace even when fatigued.

"Ah- Sorry, did I cut you?" Fox fumbled, immediately withdrawing the blade to his side, yanking it out of its gorge it had scoured into the tree.

"Nah, it's just a scratch. Don't worry about it," Coco assured, glancing over to her right shoulder to inspect the damage after a skeptical look from the orange-top. She cringed at the gash, wet and warm with the crimson that soaked a patch of frayed fabric surrounding the wound. Raw and throbbing, the sting of it roused the seeds of tears to creep across her vision. The fashionista bit her tongue, her teeth clenching as she drew out the silence for a few moments longer to recover her composure before turning her attention back to her partner.

"Let me see," Coco flinched as fingers were brought so suddenly close to her face, slowly and steadily, her partner's hand ghosted over her wound his appendages a mere inches away from the stinging gash. Coco at this time was not was not the warm, empathetic leader she never knew she would become in the future, any hint of touch or tenderness foreign to her skin and psyche. Having only a single, busy father for a parent, Coco was forced to grow up quickly and set on the path of independence. Her wealth at the time only succeeded in barricading her from the company she used to long for as a child.

She quivered at the hands like invaders, threats to her very visage for she did not know of how she would come to trust of Fox or how she could ever come to hold anyone dear to her heart. After all, her deepest fear was having that being ripped away from her.

"Trust me, it's nothing." She settled, recoiling from his touch as she brought her right hand up to gently brush his fingers away from her wound. Gripping her weapon, she altered it back into its comfy, handbag form. Resting the leather sash over her left shoulder while proceeding past Fox, covering the wound temporarily with her palm to mask the stench of blood that was wafting from her shoulder. "Let's keep moving, we're close after all."

"… Ok." However unconvinced, Fox was inevitably forced to follow his stoic teammate, trying not to take the rejection to heart. '_I wonder why she insists on being so indomitable, so stoic__…'_ The thoughts danced within the gladiator's head as he followed her through the forest. _'__Perhaps she doesn__'__t trust me. After all, that would make sense. We__'__ve just met.__' _Although, Fox still got the inkling feeling that there was more to that display than simple mistrust.

Finally, the pair arrived at the ruins. Coco and Fox emerged out of the dense forest and into the naked, grass clearing surrounding the centerpiece. The fashionista withdrew her hand from the wound, having stopped its bleeding as she examined the dilapidated infrastructure.

"In the center, there's an uplifted, cracked stone floor with shining artifacts of gold and black chess pieces standing atop some ancient, cracked marble pedestals-"

"Wait, what are you-" Fox interrupted.

"There are three steps leading up the the platform and its a ruin, with toppled coulombs, pieces of walls, and a lichen infestation growing from the cracks and patches of the floor." Coco finished smirking at her dumbfounded teammate beside her.

"… T-Thank you. No one's really ever taken the time to do that for me here." Fox said, slightly dipping his head in acknowledgement, a gesture he still remembered as a child.

"No problem. For as long as I'm here, I'll try my best to describe things for you as we go if time permits of course." She nodded.

"But, you don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to trouble you," He hesitated.

"Relax, it's not a problem for me." The leader proceeded closer to the ruins, making sure to define her steps as she made her way up the three steps (although with heels, that was easy enough to accomplish).

"Hmm…" Coco contemplated her options as she gazed upon the artifacts. They were quite early, the fashionista only recording three missing pieces out of ten. However, her sights narrowed upon the artifact of the gold queen. Approaching the pedestal, she gently plucked the piece off its perch, turning to Fox. "What do you think about a gold queen?" She offered.

"Sound good." Fox smiled, approving her choice with a gentle nod of the head. Despite the daunting knowledge of his disability, Coco could help but smile lightly in response even though she knew it would be received.

"Well, time to make it to the cliffs."

. . .

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi." Professor Ozpin announced. "The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team CFVY." Cheers and claps erupted from the audience just as equally as the other teams had received. The four stood on stage, each with their own version of pride upon their face. Velvet with a shy, timid stance played a heartfelt smile towards the floor, clasping her hands over her outfit while taking small dance steps on the stage. Coco with the dry wound across her shoulder smiled lightly with a proud, charismatic stance occasionally waving to the the audience with a charming grin. Fox, aware of his presence on the stage, stood in between the comfort of Coco's presence and the odd tap dancing of his other female teammate, Velvet lost in thought about how their futures will be like together. Yatsuhashi cracked a small smile as well with arms folded across his chest and a proud, tall stance, grunting in approval.

"I'm sure you will all make each other and Beacon proud." Ozpin added for only their ears to hear before they were dismissed offstage and shoed off to their dormitories for a goodnights rest.


	6. Some Alone Time

**Death: FINALLY AN UPDATE! XD I feel you guys! Since it is summer, the next chapter will up up soon! This chapter is just a little fan service before some more plot action! ;) **

* * *

It was late-o'clock at Beacon Academy, with the dorm showers put to thorough use and with all lights expired, team CFVY had also made an effort to tuck in for the night. Each member had unpacked only their bare essentials that sat perched on their nightstands, a comb from Velvet, a half empty tea mug from Yatsuhashi, an MP3 player from Fox, and her signature sunglasses plus standard make-up set from Coco.

"I think its best if I tuck in for the night, if that's alright with you guys?" Velvet yawned, stretching her arms well above her head before she sighed and slumped atop her bed. Her chocolate ears drooped over her eyes as she wavered in a fatigued seat above the edge of her bed with a bleary, half-lidded gaze.

"Yup, sleep sounds incredibly good right about now. After all, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Better get some shut-eye." Coco approved, however the brunette made no move to shift from her position atop the bed. Their leader remained nearly motionless at the edge of the mattress, her feet rigidly still above the mixed carpeted floor while her arms propped her gleaning chest from behind her to support her lean. Although murky in the dim light, the crook of her left elbow could be interpreted as a subtle favoring of her left shoulder.

"Hah…" Velvet sighed in relief, collapsing onto the soft sanctuary of the dorm bed, forsaking her covers entirely as she hit the deck snoring in nothing but fluffy, baby blue polka dotted pajamas. Yatsuhashi smiled, quietly tiptoeing across to the faunis's bedside before gently draping the blankets over his teammate as she continued to snore ever so peacefully beneath the covers.

"Aren't you going to tuck in for the night too, Coco?" Yatsuhashi questioned, looking up from across Velvet's bedside.

"Nah, I'm fine." She dismissed. "Just making sure that Fox finds his way back to us is all." Although possessing his suspicions, Coco gave him no real reason to worry and seemed rather content just perching widely atop her bed next to the dim lamp beside her. So, Yatsuhashi had no choice but to simply nod and retreat back to his own bed existing at the far side of the room next to the faunus. The bard dozed off in mere minutes.

And so, there Coco remained in her dark chocolate, long-sleeved nightgown alone atop her bed. As soon as she was assured by her comrades' soft snores, she shifted, leaning over to the small bottom drawer underneath her nightstand. She did well to conceal her crying wounds, but after the shower, their demands grew too incessant to ignore. They stung, with every subtle breeze of air and slight brush of her fabric until she would twitch at the pain it brought her. In her reach, she managed to pluck a large, palm-sized bandage, alcohol, and healing ointment. Setting them beside her thigh on her right.

"U-Ugh…" She winced as she attempted to cleanse her wound with the disinfectant, her right hand clumsily dabbing the soaked cotton ball atop the surface of the wound after she slipped the wing of nightgown off her shoulder. It was painful, and with the wound so close to her throat it was proving difficult to pinpoint its location thoroughly. There were mirrors in the bathroom, but turning on the lights would no doubt cause irritate some bleary eyes in the room and awaken her teammates.

"Do you… Need some help?" Fox offered, his frame poised under the upper frame of the door. His abrupt entrance spooked the leader, whom jolted at his voice before whipping her head to acknowledge her teammate.

"Whoa, you sure are sneaky," She chuckled, feigning the injury that was of his inquiry.

"I can help you if you'll allow me."

"It's fine, I've got it covered." But Fox was persistent. With the unconscious wave of her hand, Fox was able to detect the wind from her finger tips and softly grasped the articles adrift in midair before they could return to her side. Coco blinked, not at the contact, but rather the boldness that her partner displayed, enough to refuse her assurance. With her grip stunned and loosened, it allowed Fox to pluck the The cotton balls from her clutch. The leader relented, an exasperated sigh was expelled through her lips as her partner took the spot on the bed neighboring her wound.

"It's the upper shoulder close to the bottom of the throat." She aided. Fox heeded her minuscule clue to pinpoint the location, his right hand edged slowly to the bridge of her shoulder, brushing across the beam of her clavicle before the alcohol cotton swab made contact with her wound. The slight twitch of her skin confirmed the location of her wound.

Fox, for the longest time, didn't need eyes to see. Before such a device was clipped onto his ear, his aura was relied upon for short distance navigation. By projecting his energy outwards into the world, he was able to communicate through the extensions of his body and all company close by that not many peers his age fully grasped. And at this moment, it was almost as if he could feel his old specialty resurface without the intervention of the auditory reliant which often cancelled his concentration. And even through cotton, Coco's aura became tangible to him.

Although with her energy muffled by the white fibers, Fox began to paint her appearance in his mind. An outline of gold and brown shades framed her fit and sturdy physique. Her energy was one that he would say belonged to a leader, strong, stoic, and unyielding. It was an aura that matured without the need to be offensive in combat or of use in detection, and spoke of no past feats or capabilities, but whispered of shelved potential. It was strong yet subtle, prideful yet reserved and only lit aglow when prompt. It was always there, constantly watching over, like a friendly shadow that did neither help nor harm to its wielder. It was a constant, steady pulse with a humble, dim glow that seemed to contrast her rather flamboyant, flashy outfits and ego that she sauntered on the exterior stage of her presence. But Fox was a person who saw beings from the inside out, in trade for his sight, his perception grew sharp and without any exterior accessories or interference, he saw people for whom they really were.

"You… Have a good aura around you," Fox murmured, finishing dabbing the wound with bloodied cotton.

"Really?" Coco blinked, a passive question that was absent of mutable jumps in vocals to express interest, so Fox was inclined to remain quite until she spoke once more. "Tell me about it,"

This time, it was Fox's turn to blink. His fingertips fumbling across the bed sheets to retrieve the salve. Uncapping the small ointment provided a pause of relief before he braved answering her request.

"You have, the energy of a leader around you. You are steady, reliable, and humble person. You rely on your confidence and determination to win your battles and… you enjoy a good sense of humor from time to time." His last remark was awarded with a hearty chuckle from the female as he lightly dipped his fingers in the salve. Memorizing the route to her wound, he began to apply the soothing paste to her gash in the midst of their discussion.

"Well, you might be right about the last one, but I'm not sure about the others." Taken aback by her comment, Fox paused in his ministrations, his fingertips halting their application for only a moment enough to make notice, the drift of his eyes from the general direction of the wound to the traces of her voice.

"Why?"

"I've… Just been told I don't look like the type." There was a long pause in their discussion. It then occurred to Fox that although he knew Coco's true nature, he didn't even knew what she looked like. Of course, while Fox couldn't expect her to allow him willingly to grope her face for details or request to plaster his body against hers in an awkward, violating hug, he did want to know how others saw her. How she was received by others who glanced her way.

"Coco… What do you look like?" He inquired, resuming the application of the salve to her shoulder. A few more brushstrokes from his articles concluded his tending, reclining to fish for a palm-sized bandage he knew had to by lying around for a wound of that size. He could almost feel the impish smirk that etched across her face when he returned to her energy with the bandage gently clutched between his fingers.

"It's just like you said, I look like a strong, confident leader that uses confidence and determination to win battles." She answered flawlessly.

A part of him was appalled that she still wanted to appear as a mystery to him despite their partnership, but the other part seemed to approve of her description and respected her resolve. Peeling the protection off the bandage, he located the volume of her wound by brushing the grove edges of the slash before committing to the placement of the covering.

"Done…" With the bandage applied, Fox recline back from her shoulder, assuming a default posture, but her aura didn't seemed to radiate a _'leave now'_ sort of vibe, so he opted to stay the course.

"Thanks, you did a good job." She approved with a grin. Even the mood of her thrill appeared to be infectious, as Fox found himself too etching the ever so slight curve of his lips into his visage. "So you do smile, huh?"

"… Yes," Rather flustered by her observation, he pivoted his head away from her gaze.

"Haha! Well, I think it's time for us to clock in for the night. We'll need all our energy for the big day tomorrow." She suggested. Both heeded her advice, tucking into and under the covers of each their own bed that night as Coco did the honors of flicking off the light.

"… Goodnight, Coco." He murmured, the chaste whispered of his lips hoping to go unheard. But alas, it seemed that their leader was also keen of hearing.

"Hmhm, Goodnight Foxy~"


End file.
